Unwelcomed Needs
by ManhattanACMxoxo
Summary: She need to see him. Now. She need him to sooth her shaken body from the nights events, she needed him to comfort her, she needed to hear his masculine voice whisper in her ear and tell her that he needed her as much as she needed him. She loved him...
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I have a new obsession with ABC's Betrayal. I hope you all enjoy this and review. If you are a writer please feel free to write as well for this show

This takes place after 1x06 as a what if.

The steaming hot water hit her body like a ton of bricks. She kept replaying the night's events over and over again in her mind. The retirement party, the text message, the yellow balloon, and the I love you. Then she couldn't breath…so she ran outside as if the cool air was the only thing able to save her.

When the cool air hit her skin she felt a little relief but, then two hands that she so badly wanted to recoil from touched her. It was him. Drew. She hated every second of it, she hated it so much that she begged him to take her home, she begged him so hard that he gave in.

Now she's here, in the shower allowing scorching water drowned her body in its refuge. Praying it washes away every touch of Drew and all of the night's events that she resented.

Rubbing her hand over her face over and over again as the water passed her by she thought of him…Jack. She loved him so much in these short few weeks then she had ever loved her husband in all the years they were married. He lit a fire in her that set her aflame, he stroked her like lightning stroke the New York skyline, he caused friction that rubbed each cell in her body so hard her knees would buckle, she loved him, and tonight she knew he loved her.

She wanted to see him. Now. She needed him to calm her down, her chest still felt tight and she needed his soothing word and rough hands to sooth her shaken body from the current events. Getting ready to reach for the knob to turn off the water she heard the shower curtain get pulled back behind her. Turning her head she saw her husband standing there with and upset look on his face.

"Nice pictures."

AN; So please tell me what you think and review so I know to continue or not. The next chapter will be off of me so don't expect too much to add up to the show. Thanks and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! PUMPKINS


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I guess you could say this is the real chapter one. For the first page was a introduction. I hope you enjoy. Please Review.

When Drew shut the curtain and left I quickly finished up and got out. Wrapping myself in a towel, I went in search of my husband. Walking down the hall I came to his home office door to find him on his computer.

"Hey" I said. He quickly turned himself to face me and replied "Hi"

"So did you like the all the photos?" I asked. "Yea, our boy did a great job." He said.

"Did you see all of them?" I asked with an emphasis on all. "No, why?"

"Well I just had some really great pictures of Olly playing T-Ball, that's all,"

"Oh, well, I guess If I have time ill get around to looking at them, but I am sure they turned out great," was all he had to say. "Yea, they did," I said quietly. "Well I'll let you get back to work." "Thanks" he said while turning his chair back to his lab top.

I walked into my bedroom and headed over to my walk in closet to get my nightwear on. Finished with changing I brushed my hair and wrapped it in a braid and crawled in to bed all while thinking… ' Would Jack have said something different if he was in Drews position?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Betrayal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was stressed beyond belief that morning. He was not in the mood to hear it from Elaine on how stressed he looked or acted. Or how he is not at home anymore from his son, or on his daughter's relationship with Jewel s his employee. He loved his family but they are selfish beyond belief! His own son had the nerve to lie to him not once but twice even after he got his face hit punched in for trying to solve his problem. His daughter didn't care or respect his rules in his own house and Elaine…

His thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of his phone. Pulling it out of his breast pocket he unlocked it to see who it was. It was Elaine.

**Elaine: Will you be home for dinner?**

**Reply: No, have to do paper work on TJ's case.**

**Elaine: You said that Monday night, its Thursday!**

**Reply: I was there Tuesday and Wednesday, I need to work.**

**Elaine: Okay, Love you see you latter.**

**Reply: See you later **

Sighing with relief from ended my conversation with Elaine I pulled up my previous texts with Sara. Just thinking about her made him smile like a love struck teenager. Opening up the texts he typed.

**Me: Dinner tonight?**

Waiting for her reply anxiously I fidgeted with papers on my desk and went over a few court documents for hearings that were coming up. I heard my phone buzz and I snatched it up immediately.

**S: Yes, where?**

**Me: The apartment.**

**S: What are we going to eat?"**

**Me: tell me what you want and I'll pick something up.**

**S: I have been craving Chinese **

**Me: Can't wait to see you. **

**S: I miss you**

**Me: I miss you more.**

Betrayal

Sara just finished up with her last few pictures when Jack text her about dinner. She felt as if she was in some schoolgirl fantasy and Jack was her boyfriend and they were going to last forever but, she knew that was not the case at all. She couldn't wait to see him tonight. She had told Drew that she would be working late and might even stay the night at her studio, she didn't know so she told him she'll let him know. If she was being honest with herself she knew wasn't going to be home that night because she was planning on staying the whole night with Jack and soaking up as much time with him a possible. Thinking about him made her smile; his dark hair that looked so boyish but at the same time masculine, his chocolate eyes that she always found looking at her, his well pressed suits that he made look so formal yet casual with the open collar and chest hair he showed off, his five o'clock shadow that rubbed her cheek every time he kissed her. He even treated her differently then Drew did, he played with her and teased her, called or text if not both at random hours just to see what she was doing or to tell me he missed me, he plans dinner dates and asks if he can pick me up for lunch.

When Drew and I were dating he took me out but he was always busy with law school and then we got married and he became more evolved and the more distant he became. With my knowledge of Jacks career with Thatcher and him also being married with two kids I knew hands down that Drew had no excuse for neglecting me, but he did. Jack didn't.

Shaken out of her thoughts by her alarm on her phone going off she realized she had one hour until she was to go meet up with Jack. She really did appreciate everything Jack did for her and she wanted to repay him in some way. Maybe she could surprise him with a sexy outfit or a gift. Suddenly inspired she dropped what she was doing and decided to go shopping for Jack. Putting her camera down and gathering her purse from the near by table she headed for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Betrayal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was just arriving at the apartment with the food. He had text Sara three times to see if she was on her way but she wasn't replying back which was irritating him beyond belief because eh didn't know what the hell was going on with her.

Taking the card chip and sliding it in to the door slot he swung the door opened and what he was met with surprised him.

There on the floor was a trail of red roses that led deeper in to the house. Getting over his surprise he shifted the bag of food into the other hand and stepped further in to shut the door quietly in case Sara heard him.

He continued walking and he noticed that there were a few lit candles surrounding the living room but other than that it was empty and no sign of Sara. He noticed the trail of roses continued up the stairs so he stepped up to start walking when he saw something at the bottom. He bent down to pick it up and saw that it was a pair of black panties. Smirking he continued up the and along the rest of the journey he discovered a skimpy bra and a full rose. Coming to a stop at the door he took a deep breath before turning the knob and walking in. What he was met with made his heart skip a beat. There she was, bent over lighting probably what was her last candle in a skimpy little black nightgown.

Her head turned to see him and him and he saw her face light up and break out into a gorgeous smile.

"Hi" she breathed out while walking over to him.

"Hey" I replied back while setting down the food on the near by table and quickly turning around to take her in my arms.

"You look beautiful" I said while leaning back to look closer. I loved it when she wore her hair down and what she was wearing at the moment was not helping in keeping him sane.

"I missed you," she whispered to me while rubbing her hand up and down my chest. "Me too. What is all this for?" I asked motioning to the romantic setting surrounding them.

She looked down at her feet and I saw her blush slightly "I just…really appreciate everything that you do for me is all." She answered. "Really?" I teasingly whispered in her ear. "Mmmmhh" she slightly whimpered back.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as she laid her head n my chest and I just held her. "I am absolutely famished," she replied while starting to pepper his chest where his collar of his dress shirt was opened. Smiling to himself he pulled her back to look at him and petted her hair back "I think at the moment you are hungry for something else" I teased. "I said I was famished." She whined back while going for his chest again, but he pulled her back once more "The food will get cold" I tried reasoning with her. "Jack please" please she whimpered. Taken aback by her childishness he complied and let her undress him.

When she had him stripped he took control and laid her down on the bed and rested him self between her thighs. They stood still for a moment and just gazed at each other and he couldn't help but thinking …why she wasn't his wife.

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter I enjoyed writing! I hope you all review also. Next chapter will be taking up where I left off so don't worry I wont be skipping anything. Xoxo- Manhattan 


End file.
